SuperNerd295
SuperNerd295 is a friend of Cdrzillafanon. He is a member of the Council of Creators and the Rulers of Wiki. He's also a complete psychopath. It's part of his charm. Appearance SuperNerd looks like a bad*** ninja robot thingy. History SuperNerd was a creation of the evil organization known as Square Enix. He eventually escaped and was an edgy loner for a bit before meeting other Wiki users and befriending them. Nerd met Cdr when Cdr joined the Fan Made Kaiju Wiki. They enjoyed making fun of the cringier Kaiju on the wiki and talking about the Godzilla NES Creepypasta. Eventually, Cdr and Scoobs convinced Nerd to become a permanent member of the Council of Creators. Nerdo likes making dirty jokes and has a creepy fascination with blood, gore, Oh Petta, and Tongue Louses. That last one ended up being due to mind control though. Nerd's usual reaction to anything is simply saying "hot" and he gets into fights with random people sometimes, and the other Council members often film it. On Mosufan wiki, SuperNerd is a potato that pilots and Eva unit. SuperNerd remains of Cdr's closest friends to this day, and often participate in an odd game known only as the Le Lenny game. In this game, the two PM each other increasing amount of Le Lenny faces until one of them gives up. Cdr and Nerd are however both far too stubborn to do so. Abilities * IWTS (Instant Weapon Teleportation System) - By inserting a device into his right arm, Super can use a teleporter from base to instantly give him one of his four signature weapons: Draco Lance, Blood Katana, Neo Knives, and a dual pair of .76 Serpentine 1954's. * High Jump - Super can jump high in the air, and can come crashing down on his opponents. * Transformation and height change - per usual for COC members, they have the ability to transform into kaiju, or at the least change forms. Super can turn into a large Draconian Beast. This form is only activated however when Super suffers a wound that should be fatal to him. It is unknown as of now how to reverse this. Super is also capable of changing his height, so that he can shrink down to human size and blend in at Comicon. * Blood Strike - Super can launch red slices of energy from his sword at his opponents. They seek the blood of their soon to be victims. * ;) wow - Supers finishing move. If an opponent (this works on up to 15 individual opponents) has bled from a strike with the Blood Katana, Super can clod their blood flow in their entire body, causing them to burst and bubble and grow tumors until they end up exploding in a violent gory fit of crimson rage. Due to no one surviving this attack, it is commonly nicknamed the "Crimson Fury" by people outside of the Council of Creators. Super usually triggers it by winking and saying "wow", and finishing the scene by making a complaint or joke about the now splattered opponent. He does not always use it however because of how much power it depletes from him, which takes a long amount of time to regain. Super has only been forced to use this move 7 times. * Wall of Flame - An ability only usable in his Draconian form, Super can at the snap of his finger or the grit of his teeth, cause a wall of flames to surround the opponent and him, working as a wall, as it's name suggests. * Levitation - An ability only usable in his Draconian form, using his wings, Super can hover above ground, and fly at his opponents. * Blood Breath - An ability only usable in his Draconian form, Super can spray out burning hot blood from his mouth. Trivia * Despite his name, SuperNerd has no Super form. Category:Users Category:Cdr's friends Category:Ninja Robots Category:Nerds Category:Dudes with swords Category:Potatoes Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Evangelions Category:SuperNerds Category:Council of Creators Category:Americans